The Jotunheim Incident
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: In which Captain Thor Odinson thinks it is a great idea to beam onto Jotunheim and demand answers. First Officer Loki Laufeyson is not amused. Star Trek AU.


A/N: This is a minific. Might expand on the universe later, but for the time being, this is complete.

The cast:

Captain: Thor

First Officer: Loki

Communications Officer: Darcy

CMO: Balder

Head Nurse: Jane Foster

Science Officer: Sigyn

Security Chief: Sif

Engineer: Volstagg

Navigator: Hogun

Helmsman: Fandral

Transporter Chief: Heimdall

_Space, the final frontier...these are the voyages of the starship Bifrost._

The Jotnar had somehow managed to infiltrate the ship an hour ago. All department heads were in an emergency meeting in one of the many conference rooms onboard the USS Bifrost.

"We must beam down to investigate this. The Jotnar aren't supposed to have technology capable of breaking through our shields," Captain Thor Odinson decided, slamming his fist against the table.

First Officer Loki Laufeyson saved his cup of coffee just in time from the vibrating table and frowned at his captain.

"Captain, with all due respect, this is a terrible idea. We will be breaking a treaty—"

"They have already broken the treaty when they attacked us, Commander Laufeyson!"

Loki took a sip of his coffee and glanced over to CMO Balder Odinsson, waiting for the more sensible of his two foster brothers to add his opinion. Balder did not disappoint.

"I agree with Loki, brother. We cannot simply beam onto Jotunheim's bases—"

"Well, you won't be beaming down with us, Balder. You can have the conn, I don't trust Lieutenant Foster with anything other than astrophysics," Thor interrupted with a grin, ignoring the death glare Science Officer Jane Foster was giving him.

"Wait, then who is going with us, Captain—oh no_. No, no, no, no, no!_" Loki's eyes lit up with realization. If Thor didn't want Balder off the ship, then that could only mean... "I know that look and—"

"Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, you're all coming down with us," Thor announced.

Balder and Loki shared twin looks of chagrin. Loki didn't want to beam down with his idiot captain and Balder was disappointed that he could not go if there was going to be grave danger. The determined light in Thor's blue eyes meant that he was probably not going to be swayed, but Loki had to try anyway:

"Captain—_Thor_—this is madness."

"Madness? This is—"

"If you say 'Sparta', I will grab that hypospray in Balder's hand and personally stab you with it." Loki snapped. His threat was not unfounded as Balder had a tendency to take out his hypospray and fiddle with it when he was concerned, as he was doing so then.

"Bah, Loki, you have no sense of humour! _300_ was an excellent film!" Thor was in good spirits as he laughed off the threat and his cronies, Helmsman Fandral and Chief Engineer Volstagg joined him. Even Navigator Hogun was smiling ever so slightly.

Loki resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and steered the conversation back to its original topic. "But we cannot simply pull Volstagg from engineering!"

"Yes we can. Lieutenant Commander Selvig is more than capable of handling engineering," Thor retorted, smiling. It was true, but the whole affair still sounded like a Very Bad Idea. At times like these, Loki wished he'd stop Admiral Odin Borson from promoting Thor.

While Loki was not the admiral's birth son, he still had sway over the old coot because he was the most intelligent of the three brothers and the best damned scientist and commander in the fleet. He would've gotten captaincy if he wanted to, really. Not even the peace treaty between Starfleet and Jotunheim, which they were about to break, could've stopped Loki (who was technically a hostage) from such a promotion.

"And what use will our engineer, helmsman, and navigator be down there? I can understand taking our chief of security, but should we not take some more security men down as well?" If Loki couldn't convince the big blond oaf from his course of action, they ought to at least bring reinforcements.

"Come now, Loki! We have done this many times before with just the six of us, surely a few giants won't matter—"

"Might I remind you, Thor, that one of those giants once stole Mjolnir from you." Loki was satisfied to see Thor's smile fade slightly at the memory. That was one adventure Loki would never let him live down.

"And we got it back all because of you! That's why you're coming with us, we might need that silver tongue of yours."

Loki didn't know what to say to that. It was as if Thor had forgotten completely that the frost giants had beamed onto the Bifrost to take back Loki, their crown prince. If he didn't value the peace between the frosty realm and Starfleet, Loki might've gone along with this plan just to see his stupid captain get permanently iced.

"...doesn't anyone else think this is a terrible idea?" Loki asked, as he resisted the urge to tear at his hair.

"Well yeah, you're basically leaving me on the bridge with Jane and Mr. Pacifist CMO," Communications Officer Darcy Lewis piped up from across the table. Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop whining, Lewis, you're not the one going down to Jotunheim with a phaser and a few knives—"

"Want my taser?" Lewis offered helpfully.

"_No!_" Loki snapped, rubbing at his temples. He had no intelligent allies on this ship, clearly and he hoped desperately that the worst injuries they'd get from their jaunt into Jotunheim would be frostbite.

Later, after the meeting, Thor and his five chosen companions walked down to the transporter room with Balder and Nurse Sigyn in tow.

"I think you should take the taser Lieutenant Lewis offered, dear. You never know—"

"Sigyn! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be down at sick bay?" Loki had no patience for his off-and-on girlfriend.

"I would be offended not to see you off—" She began, sliding her arm under his. Loki stiffened and ripped his arm from her grip, turning abruptly to glare down at her.

"Oh for the love of—we are _not_ going on a suicide mission!" Poor Sigyn didn't deserve to get yelled at by Loki, but since no one else seemed to be listening to him, he might as well just throw his frustration onto the only person that would take it in stride.

"So you agree that this isn't a terrible idea, commander! Good, you are starting to see things my way."

Loki groaned into his hands as the others put on their armor and grabbed their weapons from the table. He hoped desperately that Lewis got his warning and would send the transmission to Starfleet as soon as they beamed down to Jotunheim. It was a last ditch effort, but it might just save them from their impending doom and maybe court martial.

Once everyone was strapped and ready, Thor grinned from the transporter platform and caught Transporter Chief Heimdall's eye.

"I will not open the Bifrost again if it proves too dangerous for the ship," Heimdall warned grimly. Thor waved the concern away with a carefree laugh as he secured Mjolnir on his belt while Loki scowled at Sigyn and Balder who stood behind Heimdall with identical worried looks.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor ordered and so began their next (and hopefully not last) adventure.


End file.
